


Precious

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [401]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where omegas are rare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re- but I thought…” Steve fell short of words trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

Clint had expected them to be surprised, but not entirely. The room was filled with super geniuses and tacticians and whatever title they wanted to slap on to themselves for Pete’s sake. He thought they would’ve been able to at least figure something out. 

“What does that mean?” Bruce asked, “I mean, I get what you’re trying to say, but I don’t understand. Why are you telling us this now?”

Clint shrugged. He didn’t really know why he chose to come out then. He just felt like it was time for someone other than Natasha to know, and the Avengers standing there, looking at him with such warm welcome, he felt it was the right thing to do.

“I didn’t really plan this. I don’t know. I just thought if we were all going to be working together, you might as well know, you know?”

Steve smiled at him and nodded, “We understand. Thank you for trusting us with your secret.” 

Tony hugged him all of a sudden and Clint hugged right back, thinking it was a friendly gesture, “You know you don’t have to keep this a secret, right?” He asked, “I could make you feel like a king. I can give you whatever you want. Just say the word and it’ll be within your hands in a second.” 

Clint pulled away with a frown on his face, “What?”

“I’d like to have you, Clint,” Tony said.

A blade appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, under Tony’s jaw, pressing against his neck.

“Wanna try that again?” Natasha dared. She was as fearless as ever, daring a powerful Alpha like Tony even when she was a Beta herself. 

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed her wrist away slowly, “Relax, Romanov. I _asked_  him. I am, after all, a gentleman. He’s free to reject my offer if he wants, although it would be a mighty shame.” Tony let Clint go, but raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Clint huffed, “I guess that’s sweet, Tony, but the answer is no.” 

Tony shrugged, “Worth a shot.” he walked back to where he was lounging on the sofa before he hugged Clint.

“So,” Thor interrupted, “Before you told us this, Natasha was really the only one who knew?” 

“I trust her. It seemed only fitting to tell her.” Clint explained.

“What about Coulson?” Tony asked, fiddling with his StarkPad. “He knew about it, right?” 

Steve elbowed him softly and Tony hissed ‘ _what?!’_  back.

“No, it’s- it’s okay. I wanted to tell him.” Clint smiled sadly, “I was going to, after Pegasus, but we all know how that went.” He chuckled nervously. “I kept on delaying telling him ‘coz I thought- I was afraid he was going to think less of me if he found out. I know now that that was just baseless fear, and I wish I could still tell Phil,”

“Tell me what?” Phil asked as the elevator doors closed behind him. 

There was a moment of dead silence before the sounds of weapons being summoned, drawn, or powered up drowned it out.

Phil turned to Fury with a glare to rival the Hulk’s, “You told me they _knew”_ He hissed.

—

There came a knock at Clint’s door and he opened it without thinking. Phil stood at the other side, holding two cans of beer. 

“Tony said you wanted to talk to me?” Phil asked, “I assumed it’s about something serious so I went down and got these.” He handed Clint the can and smiled in that quiet way Clint liked so much.

Clint studied the can in his hand and smiled, it was his favorite beer - Phil remembered. He stepped aside and let Phil through.

“It’s not as serious or urgent as the conversations-slash-roasting you’ve had today.” Clint said, opening the can and taking a huge swig from it, “It isn’t even about you.”

“What is it about then?” 

Well, it was now or never. Clint just had to say it. The worst Phil could do was to probably walk out that door and never talk to Clint again. There was a point zero nine percent chance that that’d happen though, so Clint is probably okay.

“Phil, I’m an omega.” Clint blurted.

Phil didn’t flinch, his eyes didn’t even dilate. He just sort of stood there, as if he was waiting for something else.

“Are you- Is that okay?” Clint asked, not sure what his question entailed but trusting that Phil knew him enough to know what he meant.

Phil sighed, and Clint’s heart fell to the pits of his stomach, that was not a good sign. “Clint, I-”

Clint bit his cheek, trying hard to push the tears back, _at least wait until Phil was gone before you cry, asshole,_ he told himself.

Phil said something, but Clint couldn’t hear him. The voice in his head, screaming, and the sound of his heart shattering was too loud.

“What?” He asked Phil.

“I said, I kinda knew that, already.” Phil looked at him with guilty eyes and he sighed again,

“How?”

“Well, it was the first time you took a sick leave and I was… worried. So, I visited you in your quarters, As soon as I was in front of your door, I figured out why you needed a sick leave. So I left.”

“You never mentioned it.”

“I didn’t think you’d like the idea of someone finding out about it. You seemed like you wanted to keep it a secret. I mean, I guess I could understand - the number of people looking for omegas had been increasing every year and-”

“Then, why didn’t you claim me?” Clint cut him off. “I would’ve been fine with it, if it was you.” 

“What? No.” Phil actually recoiled. “I can’t _claim_  you. I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Clint stepped closer to Phil.

“You’re a person, Clint. No one can just claim you.”

“The people in my life would beg to differ. Them, all of them - just because I’m an omega, they treat me like I’m some prize to be won. Like they could just buy me off the rack. They do whatever they want with me, and when they’re done, they cast me aside. If I’m going to be treated like property, why can’t I be yours?”

“Because I can’t afford you.” Phil yelled right back, shutting Clint up, “I can’t afford you.” Phil said again, this time his voice was softer. “Do you not understand how precious you are? How rare someone like you comes along?”

“Yes, I-”

“I’m not talking about you being an omega. I’m talking about you as a person. Do you understand how difficult it is to find someone like you because I don’t think you fully understand how you could do _so much better_  than me. I can’t afford you, Clint.”

“That doesn’t matter though,” Clint said after a while of silence between them, “It doesn’t matter if all of what you said is true because all that matters is that I love you, and based on what you just said, I take it you feel the same about me.” Clint held Phil’s hand in his and stared at their intertwined fingers.

Phil closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the archer’s, “Yeah, I do.” He conceded, “I very much do.” 

Clint smiled, closing his eyes too, “Then it’s settled, I’m yours.”

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/151984629091/i-was-going-to-be-productive-today-and-then)


End file.
